


Insubordination

by LuckyDiceKirby



Category: The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viva la revolution, baby. Written for <a href="http://twewy-ldws.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://twewy-ldws.livejournal.com/"><b>twewy_ldws</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordination

Uzuki leans back in her chair, crosses her legs, taps the side of her mug with a finger, tilts her head, glares impatiently at Kariya. “Well? Why’d you drag me out here?”

He grins, taking a drink of his coffee. “You hear about the new management they put in?”

She slams her mug down hard, hard enough that a little hot chocolate spills over the sides and onto the table. Hanekoma mutters something about cleaning it up themselves from where he sits in a corner, reading. “Can you believe it!? Some random know-nothings from the next city over, taking control of _our_ game! Argh! Whose idea was that, anyway? I really just can’t stand how they run things here!”

Kariya raises an eyebrow at her. “I did get that sort of vibe from you, now that you mention it,” he says, and earns himself a kick under the table. He ignores it, inclines his head towards her, saying, “So, what are we gonna do ’bout it?”

“What, us? Do what, exactly?”

“Take control from those ‘know-nothings’. What else?”

“Oh, right. Talk about stupid ideas. How exactly do you plan to do _that_?”

“Details,” he says, gesturing idly with his free hand.

“Wow, great planning, genius.”

“Isn’t half the fun seeing who can come up with a good plan first? How ’bout it? The usual stakes, of course.”

“You’re on,” she says. “You know, I never took you for the ambitious type.”

“Guess you must be rubbing off on me, huh?”

“So, war counsel over ramen, then? With time to consider our ideas first, obviously.”

“Aight. Meet you there in an hour.”

“Seeya there. And remember, being late’s a penalty!” Uzuki says, laughing, as she leaves.

When Kariya realizes she left him to pay the bill, she’s already long gone.


End file.
